Various electrical codes require in-conduit wiring for runs emanating from power boxes and terminating at termination points, such as receptacles and light fixtures, in or outside of a building. Commonly, the conduits are filled 20 to 40% capacity in new construction. These conduits are often installed before the interior of new construction is completed and may also be in place in existing construction—both interior and exterior uses.
As a part of the electrical building code, conduit runs include conduit outlet bodies typically placed every 100 feet or less and/or after every transverse 90 degree bend. One type of conduit outlet body is commercially available under the name CONDULET® and manufactured and sold by Eaton Corporation. Conduit outlet bodies provide access to the embedded wiring to assist and insure the reliability of wiring pulled through the conduit bodies and serve as junction points for internal wiring and afford access to embedded wiring if needed. Conduit outlet bodies have removable cover plates, and when the cover plate is removed, the internal wiring is accessible to an electrician, such as to obtain access for wire pulling or splicing purposes.